Trip/Anime/Pokémon
This listing is of Trip's known in the : is Trip's starter Pokémon, given to him by Professor Juniper when he was a . He was used to battle Ash in The Shadow of Zekrom!. He was revealed to have evolved into a Servine before Triple Leaders, Team Threats!. This was revealed to Ash in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. He was revealed to have evolved into a Serperior before Jostling for the Junior Cup!.}} is the second Pokémon that Trip was revealed to have. Its first appearance was in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, where Trip used it to battle Ash's Oshawott, , and . It was shown to be powerful, as its Super Luck Ability allowed it to take down both Oshawott and Tepig with two hits. It defeated the former two, before losing to Pikachu. It was later used in A Venipede Stampede! to rescue Ash's Pidove from a 's attack and help round up the other Centipede Pokémon. Tranquill's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} is the third Pokémon that Trip was revealed to have. His only appearance was in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, where Trip used him to battle Ash's Snivy and . He defeated Pidove, and also Snivy after a long battle, where he was able to take advantage of Cursed Body due to Snivy's constant use of physical attacks. Frillish reappeared in Ash's flashback of his past battles with Trip in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. Frillish's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} is the fourth Pokémon that Trip was revealed to have. Its only appearance was in A Venipede Stampede!, where Trip used it to battle a swarm of wild in Castelia City. Lampent's known moves are and .}} is the fifth Pokémon that Trip was revealed to have, only appearing in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. Vanillite was first seen when Trip tried to catch a , but Ash unintentionally interrupted him. Later, it battled Ash's Tepig and despite its type-disadvantage it managed to tied with it. Vanillite reappeared in Ash's flashback of his past battles with Trip in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. Vanillite's known moves are , , , and .}} is the sixth Pokémon that Trip was revealed to have. Conkeldurr first appeared in Ash and Trip's Third Battle! as a . It battled Ash's Oshawott and after a momentary pause in their battle, it was defeated by a single . It was revealed to have evolved into sometime prior to Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, where it was used in the Club Battle competition. It went up against Cilan's Dwebble and despite putting up a strong fight, in which it even managed to crack Dwebble's rock, it was defeated. It was revealed to have evolved into Conkeldurr sometime prior to the registration for the Clubsplosion tournament in The Clubsplosion Begins!. It was first shown when Trip showed it off to Ash and his friends during registration for the tournament. It would then appear in the next episode, where it battled Bianca's Emboar. It started the battle off strong by making use of its pillars and cornering its opponent with a powerful string of attacks. In the following episode, despite its strong start, Conkeldurr was defeated after an unorthodox use of , knocking Trip out of the competition in the process. Conkeldurr's know moves are , , , , , , and .}}